A device for hanging and/or holding objects, such as a hanger, may use a combination of curved and straight edges to maximize the number of surfaces upon which it may be used, while still enabling the hanger to be positioned in an easily-stored configuration. The hanger may use a hinged connection to enable a variety of holding functions and be formed from a strong, rigid material to ensure a structural integrity that is capable of supporting the weight of a hanging object. When holding a hanging object, the hanger may be supported by surfaces such as tables, bathroom stall doors, bathroom stall walls, handicapped railings in bathrooms, railings, airline trays, as well as other surfaces of different textures and topography. This enables hanging objects, such as purses, handbags, other bags, jackets, helmets, etc. to be elevated above floors or other lower surfaces. The device may be used to avoid items from being soiled when placed on the floor/ground, to keep items out of the way of passersby in restaurants, to provide alternative storage options by hanging items when space is limited, such as at a small desk or table, and to allow increased security for items to be placed in view in a restaurant (as opposed to on the back of a chair or placed on the ground out of view).
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such hangers. There may be a wide variety of surfaces, surface thicknesses, surface shapes, etc. on which the hanger may be placed that may not allow for secure placement of the hanger to support a hanging object. Furthermore, in enabling a hanger to be capable of supporting the weight of a hanging object by forming the hanger from a rigid and strong material, the hanger may not be sufficiently lightweight and portable for easy carrying and storage by users while traveling.
The inventors herein have recognized that the issues described above may be addressed by a reconfigurable hanger comprising a first portion, a second portion, and two configurations. The first portion may have a flat external surface and may also include a flexible pad disposed in the surface of the first portion. The reconfigurable hanger may be positioned so the surface of the first portion with the flexible pad is in face-sharing contact with a supporting surface. The second portion of the reconfigurable hanger includes a hook and may be mated at one end to an end of the first portion via a hinged connection about which the second portion may be pivoted. The pivoting of the second portion enables two configurations of the reconfigurable hanger, with the first arrangement comprising the first and second portions aligned in a common plane. In the second configuration, the second portion is angled with respect to the first portion.
In this way, the reconfigurable hanger, when arranged in the second configuration, may be used to hang an object, such as a purse or bag, while being supported by a surface, such as a table top. In addition, the reconfigurable hanger may act as a holder for a media device, such as a mobile phone, journal, binder, e-reader, or tablet, maintaining the device in an upright position when placed on a surface. The reconfigurable hanger may provide a secure location to store a hanging object in the second configuration and allow for convenient storage and transport when arranged in the first configuration.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.